The Morning After
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: When Sebastian sees his boyfriend storming down the hallway, looking like he's returned from murdering someone, Sebastian looks forward to the angry sex that's going to follow. But he changes his tune quickly when he realizes the someone that Kurt wants to kill is him. Kurtbastian. Dalton AU. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** Dalton AU based loosely on this post - post/133321958165/katara-im-crying (but please read the story first before you look at it). Warning for angst, language, and mention of infidelity.

It's 11:15 a.m., right after the third period bell, and Sebastian waits, loitering in the hallway outside his Political Science class to join his boyfriend for study hall. It's only been ten minutes, but considering the fact that Kurt's never late for anything, ten minutes is a long time, and Sebastian wonders what's the hold up. As the minute hand on the hall clock flicks from the fifteen minute mark to the sixteen minute mark, he finally spots Kurt, barreling down the hallway, eyes ice cold and hard, jaw locked, looking like he went toe-to-toe with the devil…and won.

Sebastian hasn't a clue what's burrowed underneath Kurt's skin and gotten him fired up. Last period, Kurt should have had A.P. European History, and Kurt's usually blasé about that. But something's on his mind, and he's got his steely sights set from stun to kill.

Sebastian takes a moment to appreciate the overall mien of Kurt, fresh from the battle, because fuming Kurt also happens to be sexy, hot Kurt. Selfishly, Sebastian is thankful to the poor schmuck who got his throat ripped out. The angry sex after this is going to be _phenomenal_.

Sebastian's just glad that the next name on Kurt's hit list isn't his.

"Hello, babe," Sebastian says, all grins as he watches his stern-faced boyfriend hustle past, steam almost visibly rising from the top of his head.

"Fuck you, Smythe!" Kurt grumbles as he blows by his boyfriend.

"Yes, please," Sebastian says, turning and chasing him down. "Like, right now? Because you know I have a free period…"

"Stop trying to be cute," Kurt snaps, storming into the senior commons and dropping his books down on one of the circular tables. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Aww, Kurt," Sebastian coos, going from passably boyfriend cute to purposefully obnoxiously cute to piss Kurt off more, "you can't be serious- _hey_!" Sebastian yelps when Kurt pulls away the chair he's about to sit in, nearly sending him to the floor. "What the hell, Hummel? What was that for?"

"You know what it's for." Kurt shoves the chair away, sending it sliding across the smooth floor. He breaks open his Calculus book and pretends to study, giving the impression that what he's doing is _way_ more important than ignoring his good-for-nothing boyfriend.

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian curses, pulling over a chair from another table. "Don't take whatever's going on out on me. I didn't do anything."

" _I didn't do anything,"_ Kurt mocks, turning a page he hasn't read. "Yeah, right. You're just pissed I found out."

"Found out about what?" Sebastian asks, irritated and lost for an explanation. "You're talking crazy. I have no idea…"

"You have no idea about you and Jamie Perkins?" Kurt slams his book shut. "Making out in the parking lot behind the senior dorm last night? You have no idea about that?"

Sebastian's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, a host of _ooo's_ rising up from the interested spectators around them.

"Yeah," Kurt scoffs. "You thought I wouldn't find out, right? Well, guess what? I saw you two!"

"Okay, first of all, psycho," Sebastian says, trying to keep his cool, "you and I are together. We're _boyfriends_. And I swore to you that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, so I'm not running around behind your back – not with Jamie, not with anybody."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but Sebastian keeps going.

"Second of all" - Sebastian drops his voice when he sees other students moving their chairs over to listen - "Jamie and I are over. Dead-and-buried over. As in _knock me out with a rock and tie me to the back of a Volvo if I ever even think of looking at him again_ over. That was a horrible relationship, and you know that, Kurt. So why in the hell do you think he and I would be doing anything?"

"I don't know," Kurt says, feeling his cheeks go hot. "I wasn't the one trying to suck his tonsils out last night. Sitting on his motorcycle in full view of everyone - don't you have any shame?"

"Third of all," Sebastian stresses, "I…wait. What? Jamie doesn't own a motorcycle."

"Yes, he does," Kurt argues. "I saw it. I saw you two on it. It's blue and red, with stupid green handle bars, and it was parked behind the senior dorm. _Tackiest damn thing I've ever seen, too_ ," he adds under his breath.

Sebastian's eyebrow shoots up an inch. A few of the boys closest start laughing.

"Uh, Kurt," Sebastian says, scooting his chair closer and out of earshot of everyone else. "When was this?"

"Last night," Kurt says, scooching his chair away, thoroughly annoyed at Sebastian's lack of respect for personal space, "after you left me to go to your room, only you didn't go to your room, you went sneaking outside behind my back."

"A-ha," Sebastian says, starting to grin, which confuses Kurt, "and what were _you_ doing?"

"Me?" Kurt gasps, offended that Sebastian would try to turn the tables and blame him for doing _something_ when Kurt was doing _nothing_. "I went up to my room to study."

"And then…"

"Well…" Kurt's fire burns down a little. Sebastian seems to be leading him to a conclusion, but Kurt can't see what it is. But from the smirk on Sebastian's face, he looks confident that he knows something Kurt doesn't know, and Kurt doesn't like that at all. "I started studying for my test, but I was a little on edge, so I called my dad."

" _And_?" Sebastian presses, grin widening as he waits for his big payout.

" _And_ I told him I'd been so worried about this test that I hadn't really been sleeping too well. So, he suggested I take an Ambien."

"And did you?" Sebastian asks, leaning forward so far he's about out of his seat.

"Yeah," Kurt says, still not quite getting why Sebastian looks so damn conceited. "It put me to asleep. Then an hour later, I heard some weird music outside my window, and my tongue felt kind of itchy and…oh my God!" Kurt puts a hand to his forehead as everything comes back to him, and Sebastian's cockiness starts to make sense. "Was this all…"

"A dream?" Sebastian finishes for him. "I'm going to have to say a yes to that one."

"Oh my God," Kurt repeats, moving his hand to cover his ridiculously gaping mouth. "Oh, God! Sebastian! I was so…and you didn't…oh, and Jamie! I'm such a…I'm so…"

"Yes?" Sebastian says condescendingly. He really should be sore about Jamie. Kurt knew everything about that situation – about Jamie's lying and his manipulating and his cheating. For Kurt to accuse Sebastian of cheating on him in turn with that guy in particular should earn Kurt the silent treatment for at least a week. But Kurt's not one for apologizing. It's actually painful for him to admit when he's wrong. So he never does, especially when Sebastian's concerned. But here he is, drowning in the depths of his misapprehension, with nothing to do but apologize. Sebastian plans on savoring every glorious second of Kurt's squirming, and possible begging for forgiveness. "Is there something you'd like to say, Kurt?"

Kurt opens his mouth to say the words _I'm sorry_ , but he catches a glimpse at his smug, expectant boyfriend, and his face turns sour.

"Yeah," Kurt says, any trace of regret gone. "Fuck you anyway!"

Sebastian jerks back, the smirk washing off his face. "What for?"

"For whatever else you're going to do today that's going to piss me off!" Kurt explains, returning to his Calculus book. "Including this little act right here."


End file.
